


The Long Haul

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Public indecency, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Texting, text sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A long drive leaves Sam bored. The game begins.





	The Long Haul

It was a long drive to Boston and Dean was determined to do it in a day. You settled in the backseat; Sam was in the front, ready to take over from his brother if he needed it. One of Dean’s five tapes was on repeat and eventually the guitar melody lulled you into a comfortable snooze on the leather upholstery.

Two hours in and your phone buzzed in your hand. You opened your eyes, peering sleepily at the pulsing purple light on the top of the handset.

The message was from Sam. You frowned and looked up at him, seeing him looking down at his phone with a neutral expression.

Your phone vibrated again; a second message from Sam, the text flashing up as a notification across the top of the screen.

_ Don’t say anything, read the text _

The frown on your face deepened and you opened your messaging app, selecting the bolded thread from Sam.

_ I’m bored and I can’t stop thinking about you _

Smiling, you looked up at Sam. There was a curve to the side of his mouth now, but he still didn’t return your gaze or make any kind of indication that he’d done anything.

Clicking reply, you typed out a message back.

_ Nothing new there then _

Sending the message, you sat back and watched him look at his phone. He’d turned it on silent apparently because it made no sound and you wisely decided to do the same. A few seconds later, Sam messaged again.

_ I can’t stop thinking about you naked _

Warmth pooled between your thighs instantly and your head snapped up. Sam was looking out of the window now, his face completely obscured, but his messaging app was clearly open on his phone where it was cradled in his huge hand.

Focusing on the screen again, you started to reply, pausing every other word, unsure what to say. What did he want here?

_ I can’t stop thinking about you naked either. _

You deleted it. That was a lie. You were actually thinking about the little donut store you’d been to the last time you were in Boston and whether Sam had ever tasted the double decadence chocolate glazed donut you knew was amazing.

_ Is that so? _

The message sent off through the ether and you slumped a little, wondering why you were so crap at sexy texting. Sam was still looking out of the window and it was a few moments before he casually glanced at his phone. When he started typing away, you panicked - sexting was not something you’d engaged in before.

His reply came through and you clicked it nervously.

_ Yeah. I was thinking about that little spot above your hip that makes you squeak when I kiss it. And how much I wanna do that tonight. _

Your cheeks felt like they were going to burst into flames.

“Everything okay, Y/N?” Dean asked, catching your eyes in the rearview mirror when you looked up. Sam smiled and you shuffled uncomfortably. “You can open the window, I know the AC isn’t helping much.”

“Thanks, Dean,” you mumbled, rolling the window down a little, going with his assumption that you were too hot.

Sam coughed and lifted his knees a little higher, and Dean started to hum along with the music. You cradled your phone in your hands, unsure what to reply to his message. He texted again before you could start.

_ Uncomfortable? _

You swallowed, texting back.

_ yes _

He was smiling at his phone now and Dean glanced over at him. “Something funny?”

“Just a stupid cat video,” Sam replied nonchalantly and Dean grunted. The purple light at the top of your phone was glowing again.

_ Good. What are you thinking about? _

You blinked at the message. Sam was adventurous in the bedroom, but you were sitting in the car with his damn brother and would be for the next few hours. What did he want?

_ Be honest _

His instruction appeared a second later and you bit your bottom lip, unsure what to type. You were fairly certain he wanted sexy and you glanced over, seeing one hand splayed across his huge knee, his thumb repeatedly rubbing over the faded patch on his jeans.

Sam’s hands were massive. He possessed the most ridiculous amount of upper arm strength and his fingers were dexterous enough to have you cumming in thirty seconds flat.

You started to type.

_ Your hands. I’m thinking about how easily you make me cum with your fingers. _

It made your stomach churn uncomfortably and you pressed backspace until the words were gone.

_ Your hands _

That was better. You pressed send and watched as Sam’s phone lit up and a second later, his hand tensed against his knee, keeping two fingers elongated and pressed together as the others tucked underneath his palm.

You had to forcibly shove the groan in your throat down and squeeze your thighs together to try and ease the heat Sam’s subtle gesture caused. He smiled and crooked the two fingers, rubbing the tips against the faded fabric.

_ What about my hands? _

His text took you by surprise - you’d been so focused on his left hand you hadn’t seen the other texting back. Your thumb hovered over the reply box as you scrambled for words to send back.

_ They’re big _

Lame.

Delete.

_ I like the way they feel inside me _

You hesitated, staring at the screen. This was Sam. Sam who’d whispered dirty things in your ear while he fucked you like a whore from behind. Sam who held you when the fight became too much and you just wanted to stop.

He wouldn’t laugh at you for trying to play along with his game.

_ I like the way they feel inside me. They’re big and rough and I like the bruises they leave. _

You sent the text before you could second guess yourself. Seconds ticked past and you felt sick.

Sam’s back went straight and he cleared his throat again, shifting in his seat so his left leg was propped higher than the right. He draped his hand over the gap where his thigh met his belly and swallowed, his thumb moving over the phone in his hand.

_ You like having marks on you _

A shiver traveled down your spine and your throat went dry. Glancing up, Sam’s face was unreadable; his jaw clenched tightly as he looked directly ahead, his eyes dropping to his phone every few seconds.

For a moment, a gleeful thought of torturing him by not replying at all to his statement (and it was a statement because Sam always texted with proper grammar) and making him swelter in the seat passed through your mind. He clearly had an erection by the uncomfortable way he was sitting, leaning over heavily to the right and obscuring the view of his crotch from his brother.

With a dick that size, no matter what pants he wore, an erection was visible.

Your mouth wasn’t dry anymore and you started to text, going with the flow of arousal that was sweeping through your nether regions and turning your legs to jelly.

_ I like your marks _

It didn’t feel like enough after you’d sent it, so you started to type again.

_ I like it when you fuck me hard enough to bruise my thighs _

You hit send and looked up, seeing Sam typing away. He paused when your second message came through and smiled before resuming his text. The message was barely through when you opened it, your heart pounding away in your chest.

_ You’ve got me so hard right now, baby. Can’t wait to get my hands on you. _

The warmth in your belly had become a puddle in your panties and you shivered audibly. Dean frowned in the mirror at you as Sam smirked away. You blushed, rolling the window up.

“Are you feeling okay?” Dean asked and you responded with a tight-lipped nod. He shook his head, clicking his tongue in irritation. “There’s stop up ahead. I gotta pee.” You scrunched up your face automatically, looking down as your phone lit up again.

_ Love it when you squirm. Are you thinking about my cock? _

You were now. Sam was winning his game and the smirk on his face proved it. It infuriated you.

Tapping away the screen, you smiled to yourself and sent the message, looking up to wait for his reaction.

_ I’m thinking about how good it feels when you pin me down and force me to suck it _

Sam grunted and you smiled victoriously as Dean gave his brother a dirty look. “What is wrong with you two?” he scoffed in disgust, pulling off of the highway into the gas station. You bolted from the car before he’d even put it in park, heading for the ladies room.

“Five minutes, yeah Dean?” Sam barked, climbing out from the passenger seat. Dean threw his hands up, finally turning the engine off and shaking his head as he was abandoned.

*****

_ Touch yourself _ .

It was thirteen minutes since you’d left the rest stop, avoiding Sam the entire time. You were fidgety from the second you sat in the backseat, phone clutched tightly in your hand. When the screen lit up, your panties were already damp.

_ I’m sitting behind your brother _

Sam took only seconds to respond.

_ So? _

You growled a little in frustration, catching Dean’s attention. “Sorry,” you muttered. “I’m playing a game and losing.”

“Words With Friends?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Mom’s been kicking my ass lately.”

“Nah, just some stupid bubble game.” The lie was smooth and Dean rolled his eyes, focusing back on the road. It had started to rain outside, the soothing sound of it impacting the Impala’s roof would have been enough to send you to sleep if your thighs weren’t shaking with arousal.

_ I’m waiting _

Sam’s message made you suck in a gasp of air and you looked up, seeing him slouched in the passenger seat, phone in his right hand, the other propped on his knee, one long finger taping against his boney knee.

_ I couldn’t find you at the store. Pity. _

The oxygen in the car felt thin and your hand drifted between your legs before you even realized what you were doing. Sam wasn’t looking and you typed back quickly.

_ I was in the bathroom. Why? _

Sam leaned over, making you jump, but he was only grabbing the charge cable from the dash. Dean tutted at him. “Man, you should remember to charge it before we leave. You’re gonna run Baby’s battery down.”

“I’m reading something,” Sam snapped back, sending a glance your way and making your cheeks turn red. You tucked yourself against the door where Dean couldn’t see your face, your hand now pressed at the juncture of your thighs.

_ What were you doing in the bathroom? _

You raised an eyebrow. Honestly, you’d peed and fixed your underwear because it had been up your butt for three hours. Then you’d untwisted the bra strap that had been bugging you for a few miles and checked your hair in the mirror.

Not very sexy stuff.

At least, not until you had such a wicked idea for payback that you couldn’t resist.

_ Wouldn’t you like to know? _

The text was enough to make you smile at your own lie and Sam’s eyebrows shot up. From this angle, you could just see his face in the mirror and his eyes met yours through the reflection for a brief second. He started typing and you waited, eagerly.

_ Your hand is between your legs. Are you touching yourself? _

You moved your hand reflexively, unable to resist brushing the knuckle of your thumb against where your clit was throbbing. Sam turned in his seat, lifting his left leg a little higher.

“Goddamn, both of you are squirmy as hell,” Dean complained, giving Sam a filthy look. “What the hell is up?”

“Nothing,” you and Sam replied in tandem, earning yourselves a suspicious look. Dean grunted but didn’t say anything else, leaning over to crank the volume up on the stereo. AC/DC blasted out and you felt a little more comfortable with the blanket of music.

_ Think about my fingers being there. _

The little groaning sound you let out was easily covered by Bon Scott’s unique voice and you rubbed your hand against your aching pussy. Sam was smirking at his phone now, typing again.

_ Are you wet for me? I bet you’re dripping. Begging for something to relieve the ache. _

Your hips started to move, grinding against your traitorous hand and you attempted to type a message back but Sam beat you to it.

_ Make yourself cum baby _

The urge to close your eyes and just go with it was too much but you weren’t about to give him what he wanted. Sam thought he was in control but you knew better.

You stilled the hand between your thighs and started to type, knowing he was watching you. Uploading one of the photos you’d taken in the bathroom, your fingers hovered over the send button. You’d never sent a dirty message before today, let alone a nude.

But you knew you could trust Sam. He was a gentleman. And you knew Dean didn’t have the passcode for his phone anymore.

_ Why don’t you touch yourself, Sam? _

The text preceded the photo by only a few seconds and you watched Sam’s eyes in the mirror, visibly seeing his pupils dilate as he opened the photo and instantly cleared his throat. He shifted in his seat, earning another annoyed look from Dean and you smiled wickedly, locking eyes with Sam in the mirror.

_ You dirty girl _

You giggled and looked out the window, afraid you’d blush too hard.

_ Is that what you were doing? _

His message came through as you were deciding which photo to send next. The first one had been a tease, your ass, thong clad and bare. Picking out your next photo had to be just enough but not too much.

“I figured we could stop for lunch in Brookville.” Dean’s voice made you jump a little and you glanced at Sam, who was nodding thoughtfully. “There’s a diner off the highway that makes great pie.”

“Sounds good,” Sam replied, looking back at his phone. You looked back down, seeing a new message come through.

_ You really are a bad girl _

You shivered and smiled, just as Sam took the opportunity to turn and look directly at you, pinning you under his gaze. “Brookville sound good to you?”

“Yeah,” you stuttered and Sam smiled. Not the sort of yay-let’s-get-pie smile but an I’m-going-fuck-you-until-they-can-hear-you-screaming-in-Maine type of smile.

It shot straight to your core and you decided which picture to send.

_ Yeah I am. _

The picture took a few minutes to send, with the signal in bumfuck-nowhere being crap, but you knew the second Sam got it. He sat up, obscuring his phone from Dean’s view, which automatically caught the elder brother’s attention.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Sammy?” he growled. “Are you looking at porn or something?”

“N-no,” Sam replied, cheeks beet red with embarrassment and you crowed internally, triumphant. “It was -”

You jumped in, smoothly covering up what you were doing. “I tagged him in one of those jump-scare videos. It was a clown.”

Dean almost turned in his seat. “Oh, man. Your girl is cruel, Sam.”

“Yeah,” Sam drawled, giving you a dangerous look. “She is.” An indulgent smile covered your face and you sat back just as your phone lit up.

_ You’re going to pay for that _

His jaw clenched when he received the emoji poking its tongue out back. You waited patiently for his reply only to face disappointment when his phone rang. “It’s Jody,” Sam murmured, answering and putting the phone on speaker.

The moment was broken with shop talk and you sat back, closing your eyes. Before you knew it, you were asleep.

*****

You woke up thirty minutes before Brookville with a message from Sam waiting on your phone. It was short and sweet, making you smile as you stretched in your seat.

_ You’re beautiful when you sleep _

Dean caught your movement and grinned in the mirror. “Mornin’ sleepyhead.”

“It’s afternoon,” Sam corrected and Dean poked his tongue out childishly, prompting his brother to roll his eyes. “We’re almost in Brookville,” Sam informed you and you nodded, pressing your hands between your thighs, phone squished in between your palms.

“Man, I can’t wait to eat some pie,” Dean smirked, banging his hands on the wheel in excitement. You giggled, shaking your head as your phone lit up between your fingers. Pulling it out, you read the message and every single drop of arousal you’d slept off came roaring back.

_ I can’t wait to eat either _

At some point while you’d been snoozing, Dean had turned the music down and your moan was exceptionally audible in the same space. Dean’s eyes shot up and Sam looked back at you with a dirty smile, which only assisted his brother in connecting the dots.

“Dude,” Dean started, horror on his face. “Were you  _ sexting _ in my car?” He paused, the horrified expression intensifying. “Were you  _ sexting _ with me  _ in _ the car?”

Sam shook his head, his mane of hair shaking with it. “No, man, seriously. I was reading this really interesting article on my phone about the archaeological -” Dean’s eyes glazed over and Sam shifted the focus to you. “What was that noise for?”

You were sure your entire face was on fire at this point as you mumbled out something about a video which only made it worse.

“So  _ you’re _ watching porn?” Dean asked, unconvinced and Sam chuckled, reaching out for your phone, snatching it before you could stop him. He unlocked the screen and showed it to Dean, as you stared on in shock. Somehow, he’d managed to load a video of a recipe you’d been thinking about the other day.

A triple-layer chocolate sponge cake with dark chocolate frosting. The video showed it coming out of the oven, being all layered and gooey and yeah, you’d made a similar noise when you’d actually watched it.

“You make that noise for cake?” Dean snorted and shook his head. “No wonder you’re with Sam if you’re  _ that _ easy to please.” You slammed your foot into the back of his seat on instinct and Sam glared at him. “Hey! Don’t hurt my Baby.”

“I am not easy,” you growled at him, slapping the back of his head and he swatted your hand away.

Sam folded his arms over his chest, still glaring at Dean. His bottom lip was almost jutting out and you realized… he still had your phone. With all the dirty pictures you’d taken at the rest stop.

“Sam?” you asked, hesitantly and his expression changed, his head swivelling towards you. “Could I have my phone back?”

“She wants more food porn,” Dean quipped. Sam chuckled and made no move to return your phone.

Your bottom lip jutted out a bit more than his did and you sulked for the remainder of the drive. By the time Dean parked up outside Betty’s Roadside Diner, you were outright pissed that Sam wouldn’t give your phone back. “Hey, uh, Dean?” Sam muttered as his brother went to climb out of the car. “I saw a store a ways back, I might go and check it out.”

“You want the car?” Dean asked in a tone that said Sam wasn’t having the car.

“I’ll walk,” Sam nodded, looking outside. The rain had stopped hours ago and sunshine was beating down on them. “It’s a nice day and it was only about a mile.”

“Sure. I’ll be inside.” Dean paused halfway out the door, giving his brother a lewd smile. “With pie.” You climbed out of the car at the same time as Sam, meeting his eyes as Dean waited for you to shut the door. “You comin’?” he asked you and you swallowed, shaking your head.

“I’ve been sitting down for ages,” you lied, “I really wouldn’t mind stretching my legs before I eat.”

The smirk on Sam’s face was gone by the time Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes, suspicious. “Right. Well… don’t take all day. I wanna be back on the road in a hour. Tops.” He raised his hand, pointing at you and Sam in turn before stalking off towards the diner.

Sam smiled, heading back the way you’d come and you rushed to catch up, wincing when the blood flow returned to normal in your legs. “Can I have my phone back now?” you asked sweetly and Sam glanced back, still going with his long strides that required two of your tiny steps to keep up. “Sam.”

He didn’t reply, smirking as he headed towards a wooded path that led off of the highway. You followed, realizing about twenty steps in that there was no store a mile back.

“Sam?”

The woods were dark, thick branches and leaves obscuring the light and Sam stopped, turning to face you with his hand held out. Your phone sat on his palm and you froze, unsure what game he was playing now.

“You want it back?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and you nodded slowly. “Come and get it.”

“Sam,” you whined, stamping your foot. “This isn’t funny.”

“Don’t be a brat,” Sam scolded, holding your phone out. “I said you could have it. You just have to come and get it.”

For a second, you hesitated, then stepped forward, your sneakers crunching in the leaves underfoot. Sam didn’t move and you almost had your fingers on the screen -

His arms encased you and one hand covered your mouth before you could shriek. Sam growled and pushed you up against a tree, his mouth close to your ear as you struggled. “I’ve warned you about not doing as you’re told,” he purred, hot breath sending a shiver down your spine, “and now I have to punish you.”

You couldn’t help smiling against his hand. He’d probably been planning this since the first message. Last night hadn’t exactly provided the time for any stress relief, sharing a room with Dean, and Sam liked a little play with his pleasure.

“If I let you go, are you going to scream?”

Shaking your head against his hold, you let him turn you, pressing your back to the tree. There wasn’t even a second to breathe as Sam kissed you, fingers tangling in your hair and messing it up even more than sleeping in the car did. You moaned into his mouth and clung to his shoulders, giving him no resistance.

His hips pressed in between yours and you could feel the hard outline of his cock through his pants. You broke the kiss, pulling back to look Sam in the eyes as you slid one hand under his shirt and tucked it into the narrow gap between his tummy and his waistband. He groaned when your fingers pushed past the elastic of his SAXX boxers and encircled his thick erection.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Sam purred, both hands cupping your face. “How about you get down on your knees and show me what that pretty little mouth can do?”

“You know what my pretty little mouth can do,” you murmured back playfully, stroking him slowly, the angle awkward with the layers of fabric between you. “And anyone could see.”

Sam chuckled, caressing your jaw with his long fingers. “You wanna cum?” You nodded and gasped, attempting to kiss him but missing his lips by a hair’s breadth. His smirk remained firmly in place as you whined in protest. “Suck my cock and I’ll give you what you want,” he promised, letting his lips press to yours briefly.

The need to finish what you’d started hours ago in the car overrode any concern about being caught. Sam grinned as you dropped to your knees, freeing his cock from his pants and brazenly licking a stripe from root to tip that made him groan loudly. Birds flew off through the trees, disturbed by the sounds as you took Sam in an inch at a time, working up to his full length.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sam ground out, leaning forward to support his weight against a tree trunk as you sucked his life out through his dick. “Y/N, stop… you’re going too…”

You ignored him, knowing exactly how to work him until his legs were jelly. Swallowing around him, you dragged a deep breath through your nose and forced as much of his cock between your lips as you could. Sam gasped and grabbed the back of your head with his other hand, his fingers curling in your scalp as you choked on his dick.

He couldn’t form words as you dragged his climax out of him, swallowing as much as you could before you had to breathe, the rest of his spendings splattering across your chin and chest, staining the hem of your vest top as it dribbled over your skin.

Sam stumbled backwards when he was done, doubled over as he gasped for breath, and you panted heavily with a grin on your face. “I win,” you announced, pulling your jacket and shirt off, discarding the vest after using it to clean up. “You can’t hold it together, Sam. Not when I go all out.”

“Fuck,” he spat, looking up at you with shocked eyes. “That was intense.” You smirked, all too aware of your skills. Sam shouldn’t have underestimated you.

The pounding arousal in your belly returned once oxygen had flooded your brain again and you tossed the vest, buttoning your shirt up as you approached Sam. He tucked his cock away, giving you a strange look. “My turn,” you murmured, reaching out only for him to dodge away. “Hey!”

Sam’s laughed bounced off the trees. “I said I’d return the favor. Didn’t say I’d do it right now.” You stared at him in horror before your expression turned into rage and Sam backed up, still laughing at his own prank. “To be fair, I think I need to rehydrate and eat after that amazing performance.”

“I’m going to kill you,” you ground out, snatching your jacket from the floor.

He turned on his heel and ran.

*****

Dean was on his second piece of pie when you practically stormed in through the diner doors. Sam sat beside his brother, smirking at you and the elder Winchester rolled his eyes. “Whatever game you two are playing, it stops. Now,” he warned, shoveling a mouthful of pie into his mouth. “If I wanted toddlers in the car, I’d -”

“What?” you challenged, dropping heavily into the seat opposite him. Dean frowned at you, tilting your head.

“Did you get wet or something?” he asked, pointing at your face. You slapped a hand on your cheek, finding one spot of thick sticky fluid that you’d missed. Dean’s face started to contort as the possibility of what you and his brother were doing sank in, but you rushed to cover it up.

“I washed my face,” you lied.

Dean’s frown only deepened and he pointed at the bathrooms behind him. “Where?”

“The grocery store,” Sam blurted out, coughing into his closed fist and reaching out to grab the waitress. “Hi, could we get a couple of bacon burgers, a salad shake and three coffees?”

“Sure thing, hon,” the middle-aged woman replied, smiling with too much lipstick on her teeth.

You grinned nervously as Dean gave his brother a strange look. “I’ve got pie,” he pointed out, a mouthful of crumbs jumbling around between his teeth. “Why would I need a burger?”

“I thought you might want something outside of the pastry food group,” Sam drawled. “We’ll just take it to go.” Both of you knew Dean would eat it anyway so the argument was completely pointless. “Besides, Y/N might have worked up an appetite.”

“Actually, I’m kinda full,” you retorted, giving him a filthy look.

“Oh god,” Dean groaned, dropping his head into the palm of his hand. “Kill me now.”

*****

Maybe it was childish of you to ignore Sam when the three of you climbed back into the car. It was definitely childish to put your phone into flight mode and gleefully watch him figure out why you weren’t getting any of his messages.

Within an hour you were bored and you opted to try and sleep, a task not easily achieved when you were still as horny as a rabbit on Viagra.

“Another hour and we should be there,” Dean yawned, disturbing you from your half-unconscious dreamings. You blinked and met Sam’s eyes in the mirror. He was smiling at you and mischief twinkled in his eye. “We’re getting separate rooms,” Dean added.

Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise - Dean usually insisted on sharing, which could be a hell of a dampener on your sex life. It didn’t  _ stop _ you, but it did make things a little more complicated.

“Really?”

Dean grimaced. “You two clearly have some… issues to suss out. I would rather be on the other other side of the motel. Way away. Different motel entirely.” He fixed his brother with an icy glare that lasted two seconds before he had to look back at the road, and Sam smirked. “I’m serious. You two sort your shit out because I am not driving back to Kansas with this,” he gestured wildly with one finger, “tension in my Baby!”

“Calm down, Dean,” you grunted, “you’ll give yourself a heart attack.”

He glared at you in the rearview and you sank down out of view. Sam was chuckling now and Dean growled under his breath, turning the radio up again.

The motel only had two rooms left when you arrived and they were right next to each other. Dean growled, getting the one room before announcing his intention to go and get laid. Sam was barely listening, too busy watching you like a hawk.

“I might come with you,” you said suddenly, glancing over at Dean as he stored his duffel bag away under one of the queen-sized beds and secured his gun in the back of his pants. He looked up in shock and Sam scowled. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind a few drinks.”

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s and he chewed the inside of his mouth. “No, no, you guys should have some… ya know. Alone time.”

“I think I’ve had enough alone time today,” you sighed, ignoring Sam as he went to reach for you. You grabbed your coat and headed for the door. “Come on, I’ll buy the first round.”

“I’m never gonna get any peace, am I?” Dean growled under his breath, shooting Sam a glare as his brother shrugged and smiled apologetically.

The bar wasn’t busy, being Tuesday, but there were plenty of single women hanging around to distract Dean. You decided to play pool while Sam went to get drinks, offering what the local boys around the table thought was an easy game.

When Sam returned, you were giggling as you set up the table, bent over so the guys you’d challenged could get a good look at your ass in your favorite jeans. “I’ve never hustled pool before,” you cooed in an overly feminine voice as Sam took a seat in the corner, watching you with a narrowed gaze. He knew what you were playing at. “Am I doing this right?” You wiggled your butt and one of the clearly overcompensating males stepped up, leaning over you. His cheap cologne made your eyes water, but you kept up the act, looking at Sam as the other man touched you.

“You need to hold it like this,” he purred, cupping your fingers and guiding them along the shaft of the cue and you let out a little “o” noise that shouldn’t have been sexual. The guy pressed up against you, inhaled deeply, and groaned. “Damn, girl. You here alone?”

You batted your eyelashes at him, taking in his oversized arms and tiny legs in hideous Hawaiian shorts. Clearly he thought he could pull the look off, but it failed miserably. Still, he was brave.

“So we’re doing twenty, right?” you asked, pulling back and nodding at him, acting the picture of innocence. Sam glowered from his corner, one hand wrapped tight around his beer and the other underneath the table, palming his cock. “It’s really warm in here.” You giggled and unbuttoned your shirt a little more, exposing your cleavage.

“It’s your shot first,” Hawaiian-shorts-guy offered, his eyes lighting up when you bent over the table again, and he threw his friends a thumbs-up that he didn’t think you caught. Your eyes met Sam’s and you smirked, quickly lining up a shot and proceeding to sink four balls before purposefully missing the fifth.

Hawaiian-shorts-guy looked a little less sure of himself.

“How’d I do?” you asked, keeping your voice light.

“Er… good, baby, good,” he replied, chuckling as he picked up his cue. “My go, then?” Stepping back, you gave him plenty of space but he moved right in, tucking himself against you. His shot from this angle wasn’t clear and you could practically feel Sam’s glare intensifying. “You know, if you need money…” Hawaiian-shorts-guy murmured, keeping his voice low.

The smile on your face was worthy of an Oscar. “Oh, sweetie,” you purred, cupping his face and Sam snapped at the contact, sliding out from the booth, gathering himself to his full six foot four inches and stalking over like a predator. “I don’t need money.”

Sam loomed out of the shadows, his broad chest straining his thin t-shirt and you turned, bumping into him.

“Sam!”

“No more games,” he snarled and Hawaiian-shorts-guy disappeared. Sam grabbed your wrist and you giggled, dragging it free. “Y/N -”

“Please, make a scene,” you begged, pressing up close to him and Sam growled, managing to hook his hand around the back of your neck. Hawaiian-shorts-guy apparently decided he had balls, reappearing with two of his friends.

“Hey, man, leave her alone,” Hawaiian-shorts-guy demanded and Sam shot him a dark look, not releasing his hold on you. “Do you know him, sweetheart?”

Sam’s teeth were bared now and you chuckled, tapping his chest with one hand. “Down, boy.” You flashed the three significantly smaller men a smile. “Don’t worry. His bark is way worse than his bite.” Sam turned his attention back to you, quickly hoisting you up from the ground and ignoring your shriek of surprise. 

Dean waved as you moved past his seat at the bar, knowing he’d be sleeping in the Impala if he didn’t find another bed for the night.

“Sam! Put me down, oh my god, I’m gonna pee,” you giggled and Sam rolled you off of his shoulder onto the ground, not stopping until he had you tilted back. He kissed you, hard and deep, pulling back with almost black eyes. “What has gotten into you?” you asked, breathlessly.

“Nothing. But I wanna get into you,” he quipped, smirking and you slapped his chest, forcing him to lift you up, his deep laughter chasing you out of his arms. “Sorry, I must have been channeling Dean.”

“You’ve been so…” You fought for a word, staring at him incredulously. “Caveman, today. I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know,” Sam replied, nodding. “But you were teasing and I… I really don’t like seeing other men hit on you.” His cheeks were a little red. “And not just because you’re my girlfriend, but because you deserve a minimum of respect from other people.”

You smiled softly, closing the gap between you and cupping his cheek gently. “You’re too pure a soul for this world, Sam Winchester.”

“Please,” he chuckled, “don’t.” 

The space between you ceased to exist as your arms wrapped around the other, lips fused together in a deep, bone-melting kiss that had Sam moaning in his chest.  He broke away, panting but smiling, pressing his nose against yours.

“Can I please fuck you now?” he growled and you nodded, tucking yourself into his side as the both of you started back across the street to the motel. Your steps quickened as you got back and Sam could barely contain himself to get the keycard in the door.

You were on him as soon as the door closed, tearing at his flannel overshirt, running your hands over his muscled chest. “So,” you dared, biting playfully at his bottom lip, “who wins?”

Sam’s low rumble amusement made your panties practically disintegrate. “I get to lay my hands on this,” he purred, stealing a chaste kiss from your swollen lips, “so I’d say I’m  _ always _ the winner.”

“If this is a game, Sam Winchester -” You stepped back, unbuttoning your shirt one button at a time. “- then you better be ready to play because I’m gonna give you one hell of a challenge.”

He smirked, shedding his own shirt and kicking his boots off. “Baby, I’m in it for the long haul.” His shoulders flexed as he dragged his t-shirt over his head, revealing miles of golden skin and smooth lines, intersected by silvery scars from his various old injuries. 

You didn’t have more than a few seconds to gawk, your pants half undone. Sam tackled you to the bed, kissing you fiercely, forcing you to breathe through your nose. His hands tugged at the rest of your clothing and his, until he had you wearing nothing but panties, his bare cock resting on top of your mound, dribbling pre-cum onto the cotton fabric covering it.

Sam rolled his hips, pressing the weight of his cock against your pussy and you arched, clutching his shoulders. “I said I was gonna make you cum,” he muttered, hair concealing his face as he repeated the action, rutting against your covered slit. “And I meant it. Gonna make you cum all over my dick.”

He snarled and tore at your panties, effectively shredding them. The elastic dug into your skin but you barely noticed the sting of pain as his cock fell heavily against your exposed cunt.

“Fuck, you’re so warm,” Sam groaned, leaning in to kiss you again, distracting you from the hand moving between your bodies. You tensed when his cockhead pressed against your opening, teasing the stretch of his girth, and you moaned into Sam’s mouth, lifting your ass to try and get him to hurry up.

With a decadent moan, he sank into you, inch by inch until his thighs were flush with the bed. His whole length filled you and you broke away from his mouth, gasping for breath as Sam rested his head on the pillow beside you and tried to catch his own.

It always felt so intense, every time. 

Sam started to kiss your neck, slowly pulling his cock from the warm sheath of your body, only retreating an inch or so before sliding back in. Your body responded, easing his path and he steadily built up a pace, his body moving with a rolling motion, letting you feel every inch of his shaft as it speared into you over and over.

You pressed your head back into the pillow, lifting your legs to try and coax him up a little further. Sam smiled, leaning in to kiss you, following the gentle tug of your thighs around his waist, and the angle let his cock slip deeper. The thick tip pressed insistently into your cervix and you whimpered into his mouth, licking his tongue and using the smallest touch of teeth to spur him on.

“You want it rough?” Sam asked, slowing a little, holding his face millimeters from yours. His hand cupped your breast, squeezing and kneading as you bit your bottom lip and nodded. “Tell me, baby. What do you want?”

“Want you to fuck me, Sam,” you whispered, clenching your inner muscles around him. His eyes rolled back a little and he shook his head, still moving against you as he stole another kiss. “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

Sam’s possessive streak ran deep, and although he wasn’t the psycho kind of possessive, he was the growly kind. He got jealous easily and your little display at the bar was all intended to provoke this side of him. “You really do like to play a dangerous game, Y/N,” he murmured, nipping at your earlobe before nestling his mouth into the crook of your neck.

His teeth grazed your skin a moment later and you whimpered needily, feeling him start to bite and suck. It hurt in the way that made your nerve-endings come alive, sending shivers cascading down your spine until your toes tingled and your pussy clenched desperately.

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” Sam growled, lifting up a little. “Want me to fuck you until those men can hear you screaming?”

You gasped and nodded as Sam slid one hand around your throat, holding you in place with enough pressure to let you know he was there. He stilled his hips, watching you for a second with a smile on his face that wouldn’t have looked out of place on the devil.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he whispered and you gave a strangled yelp as he started to move.

The bed frame slammed into the wall a second after Sam’s hips crashed into you, his cock filling you impossibly as he almost bent double with the strength of his thrusts. You were screaming, the sound choked by Sam’s hand, but it was loud enough certainly for someone in an adjoining room to hear.

Your climax came swiftly and drowned out the sound of your own voice as Sam’s body jerked and shuddered, his mouth closing over your pulse to suck another dark mark into the skin there. You’d look battered and bruised and you’d ache like fuck tomorrow, but it was worth it for this.

Worth it for the feeling of letting go, the euphoria that came with Sam’s climax joining yours, his hot seed spurting deep in your belly leaving you sated and warm.

He kept his weight off you for a few moments after he came, kissing and soothing the sting of where he’d dug his teeth into your flesh. You hummed contentedly and closed your eyes, enjoying the rush of hormones that relaxed every inch of your body.

Sam moved when the need became dire and you remained on the bed, legs spread, bones jelly. He chuckled as he cleaned up, keeping his eyes on you. “You look like the cat that got the cream,” he commented.

You giggled and slowly pushed yourself up, catching the towel when he threw it at you. “Didn’t I?”


End file.
